Whimpered
by MissyMoeDoe
Summary: A few little drabbles about Draco with a dash of Pans and a very nice dose of Neville.
1. Whimpered

**Everything HP is owned by JK Rowling**

**Whimpered**

"So, I went to walk away, fairly quickly mind you, when I felt an arm wrap around my waist and pull me back against a hard, warm body. I knew it was him." (I'll be honest with myself, I will never forget **_that_** feeling.)

"What did you do?" my co-conspirator since the age of 3 asked.

"For a moment, nothing."

"Nothing?"

I just knew she was going to push for more.

"I just froze. Okay?"

One perfectly sculpted eyebrow rose, "Drake I've seen you under the worst of circumstances and you never **_just _** freeze."

Lowering my eyes to the floor I began to shift in my seat.

"_Draco_…"

I didn't have to look up at her face to know that her eyes were now narrowing.

Beginning to feel the weight of her stare I started "Well, I….what I mean to say is…"

Long red fingernails began to tap the surface of the table.

"_Oh..ALRIGHT_" I snapped as I looked back up at her. With as much dignity as I could muster, I stared her straight in the face and said. "I think I might have also whimpered."

I watched as the irritation drained from her face only to be replaced by mild shock and amusement. "Whimpered?"

"I think."

"Whimpered?" She questioned again just to make sure that she'd heard the right word.

"Damn it Pans. I have no other word for it."

Her uncalled for joy over the situation seemed to be growing, as a full grin spread across her face.

"So, let me get this straight. You froze and _whimpered _because you were pulled up against his _hard_ body?"

"Well, it wasn't that exactly. It was rather a combination of things." I explained tentatively.

"Do go on darling. Please. I need to hear the details as to what turned the Slytherin Ice Prince into a _whimpering_ mess."

"Oh sod off Pans." I said and rose to leave.

A giggle left her as she grabbed my wrist. "Come. Sit. You know I was just messing with you."

Staring down at her I gave her my best "you've pissed me off and I'm a little hurt" glare.

"Please," she said, the grin however never leaving her face. "I promise no more hurtful quips."

Tilting my nose in the air a little, I sniffed at her indignantly. "Fine. But one more …."

Throwing her right hand over her heart. "I promise," she stated with as much false honesty as she could muster. I know this because the bint was still grinning from ear to ear.

Sighing, I sat and let my shoulders slouch just a little.

Realizing that I was no longer ready to bolt, she turned the conversation back to the original topic. "So, the series of events went from you trading barbs with Longbottom to you getting aggravated and stomping off. Then he grabbed you from behind and pulling you up against him and you whimpered… am I getting it all correct?"

"Most of it."

"There's more?

"Kind of. It was more what he did after he pulled me up against him."

I knew I had her full attention at this point because all pretenses of humor had left her face as she sat forward.

"After he had pulled me up against him and before I could say anything he bent down, bit the side of my neck and then licked it."

Wide eyes stared back at me.

"That's when I think I whimpered."

With bated breath, she whispered, "What happened then?"

"I have no idea. One minute he was there doing…that" I gestured towards my neck "the next I was left standing there in the middle of the corridor of the ministry breathing hard, with him gone."

Pansy sat back in her chair seemingly to think. Eyes wide, face a little flushed. She looked as turned on as I felt at the time. (Still feel if I'm being honest with myself.)

After a few minutes of quiet contemplation, which I'm sure was her reenacting the scene in her own dirty little mind, she said "Wow"

Crossing my legs and glancing over at her I muttered, "Indeed."

"Longbottom's changed," she stated

I felt a slight shiver run through me as I said, "You have no idea Pans."


	2. Shaken

**All things HP are owned by JK Rowling**

Much to Pansy's amusement, it seems like things at the Ministry are getting even more interesting for our Draco.

**Feel the Burn**

"Drake?" Surprise and worry laced Pansy's voice when he opened the door and walked into her office to sit in the chair across from her in complete silence.

She watched for him for a moment, taking in the dark flushed cheeks and the almost embarrassed zoned-out look stuck on his face. That's when she decided that whatever had happened was either very, very good or incredibly bad.

She reached in the bottom drawer of her desk, pulled out two glasses, a bottle of Ogden's and pour them each a drink.

'Oh, this has to have something to do with Longbottom.' At least, she hoped it did. Their little run-in was definitely the most interesting and entertaining thing to happen in her best friend's life in a long time. (If she were being honest with herself, which she wasn't, in her life as well. Indirectly speaking of course.)

Besides, what the man did to Drake before was just beyond fucking hot. The fact that he left before Draco could say or do anything and then totally ignored him since then, somehow made it even sexier.

Draco had surprised her by not going through the normal Malfoy emotions that she would expect from him.

**First, indignance:** How dare Longbottom put his hands on him!

It was an outrage! Completely barbaric from start to finish. Not to mention totally unprofessional.

**Second, indifference:** Although it's no surprise, Longbottom is just one more to add to the list of many men that wished to be with him.

That honestly wasn't a lie. Much to the dismay of the entire female populace of Hogwarts, Draco came out during 6th year. Pansy had always known and helped him keep it quiet for the majority of their school days. After his father was sent to Azkaban, he saw no reason to keep up the pretense any longer.

He was a strikingly handsome man. Albeit a picky one. Her friend had only had 2 serious relationships. With his name and his past it shouldn't be surprising that Draco didn't let many people get close to him. But for some unknown reason, rumors spread by tabloids, that he neither confirmed or denied, were taken as facts.

**Third, suspicion:** Just what was Longbottom playing at, pawing at him like that in the middle of the Ministry? What did he want? Was it a joke? Should he be wary of the things that he ate and drank for a while?

Draco was suspicious by nature. Especially if something so completely unexpected happened. It's not surprising with how he was raised and where he grew up. There was too much hatred and deceit in that manor before Lucius was arrested. In her opinion, his father going to prison was Draco's saving grace.

However this time, he did not revert to the Malfoy way of thinking about things. Actually, quite surprisingly, Draco seemed to remain shaken but calm. Anticipatory, if she had to put a word to it.

'Looks like he didn't have to wait too long to see what would happen next.' she thought.

Draco's hand shook as he leaned forward, took the glass from her, drained it and hand it back to her for a refill before she had even had a chance to sit back in her seat.

She had just started to pour more whiskey into his tumbler when he said, "Longbottom almost made me cum in my pants with his hand under the table in the inter-departmental meeting about a half-hour ago."

Pansy silently gaped at her best friend in disbelief. It had to be a joke, right?

The look on his face told her he was completely serious. Her brain had stuttered to an overheated stop. Instantly forgetting about the whiskey she had been pouring. That was until Draco cleared his throat and nodded at the bottle she still had half tipped in her hand. The dark honey-colored liquid quickly running across her desk as it overflowed from the glass.

Glancing down she muttered, "Oh, bugger it," quickly setting the bottle down and grabbed her wand to clean up the mess.

She couldn't believe it. This was her best friend. The prior Slytherin Ice Prince. Heir to the Malfoy line. The toughest solicitor the ministry had ever had. This is the same man that was now sitting across from her looking dazed and completely shaken to the core.

Not that she could blame him. The only sentence that he'd uttered while he sat there sounded like something out of an erotica novel.

While she cleaned up the mess Draco had reached over and evened out the liquid in both glasses before handing her's back. She'd just leaned back and taken a fairly large drink to calm her own nerves when she heard him say, "If he keeps this up, eventually, I just might let him do that."

She sputtered and coughed as the whiskey sprayed from her nose and mouth making her eyes water. After several attempts at breathing, because it felt like her entire head was now on fire, Pansy couldn't help the laughter that overtook her.


End file.
